


What a wonderland!

by Thedreamingtree1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Child Abuse, Fantasy, Gore, Heavy Angst, Heavy gore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamingtree1/pseuds/Thedreamingtree1
Summary: Pumpkins and PastiesChocolaty tastiesWrapped in fancy bow!Albus doesn't really know where he is or how he got there but with friends at every corner and adventures at every turn, he's determined to find his way home. One piece at a time.(I'm sorry I suck at summaries but I promise the story is interesting)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	What a wonderland!

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeelllooo my little lovelies~~ I have once more posted another fic in a COMPLETEY different fandom...yay! I have been watching the grindledore fandom for literal ages and I'm so excited to finally be contributing. It's shame it had to be so sad but I promise to post something happy soon to make up for it so I hope you put up with me until then. 
> 
> A few warnings out of the way:  
> \- This story is about to get much much much more effed up and I'm not even sure how much of this I dare to put in here  
> \- I will try to properly tag everything in the notes before posting but if I missed something or I misrepresented something in a harmful way then I am literally begging you to tell me because the last thing I want to do is trigger someone or do damage to a community. 
> 
> Okay. Cool. Enjoy!

The first thing Albus Dumbledore noticed when he opened his eyes was the wide purple sky hanging above him. Not pink. Not blue. Purple. 

The second thing Albus noticed was the banging pain at the back of his head threatening to break him open and leave him to rot. The shining bright light in his face wasn’t helping either, burning his retinas and forcing him to scrunch his eyelids closed once more. 

“Oh good you’re awake”

Hm? A voice? 

“Why yes it is. Would you like to stand up now?”

Albus thought about it and attempted to wriggle his fingers in a test. The sharp pain that greeted him at the movement told him all he needed to know. He laid his fingers flat once more and kept his eyes shut in refusal.

“Hmm I see. Well then rest a bit more I suppose. I’ll wake you up again later.”

Albus nodded his head in the most subtle of ways before once more drifting into the land of dreams. This time accompanied by mysterious pattering in the distance and all around.

…

…

“Good sir, are you ready to awaken?”

The voice was back and this time Albus couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. Slowly he peeled his eyelids back and gazed up up up.

A grand chandelier shining with reflected light was what met him. It’s little crystals slowly turning in suspense. Intrigued Albus continued to survey the room in an attempt to garner where on earth he could be. 

The room he was in seemed to be a grand one. Grand and old. With big fanciful chairs that looked extra bouncy and plush, dark carpet of which one could get lost in. It seemed to be a sitting room of sorts with a roaring fireplace in the right wall and a tall table in the back upon which sat two glasses of red liquid and a bottle. Everything in the room was of a crimson and gold color and almost seemed to glow with the warm light of the fire. 

It reminded him a bit fondly of the Gryffindor common room back at Hogwarts, only with one small difference. Albus found himself astounded. Everything was so big! 

“Yes, you are quite small aren't you? Do not worry we’ll fix you right on up”, the voice once more chuckled and Albus was finally awake enough to take a hint of the slight European accent coating it as well as the heavy wear that could only come with age.

“Well no need to dilly dally any longer! C’mon C’mon we have much to do and much too little time to do them!”, the voice pushed out and all of a sudden Albus was no longer on the ground. Instead he was standing and facing the western wall where a grand wooden clock rested. It’s hands ticked between 2:58 and 2:59. Each slight movement seemed to make the clock tenser and tenser as if it were about to burst. Albus felt the slightest shiver overtake him at its appearance. The way it seemed to be staring at him. Waiting for something, 

“Have you figured out where you are yet?” 

There was that voice again. Albus pouted a slight bit in frustration. He had looked around the room and no one was there but him. Where could the voice be coming from? Looking around Albus attempted to once more locate the voices’ owner but to no luck. He had however, discovered his own location. A large table much like the ones used to play chess on. It was quite comfortable now that he thought about it. 

A deep chuckle filled the room and Albus found himself moving towards the edge. It looked to be a long drop and yet Albus could not seem to stop his legs from taking step by step forward until he was balanced on the very tippy tippy edge, looking down at the blood red carpet below. If he were to fall, he wonders, if his mashed bones and spilled blood would blend in. 

Right before his fall however a swift breeze flows over him and a very large napkin floats to his side. The napkin is twice his size and before he has time to think about it, he picks it up by the edges and jumps. Albus spends the first five seconds sure he’s about to crash before the napkin fills with air behind him and he floats down gently onto a coffee table lying in the circle of arm chairs and couches, curled around the fireplace. 

As soon as his feet touched the smooth mahogany he was moving again, this time towards the center. When he reached his destination the familiar breeze attacked him once more. Blowing away his napkin and leaving him quite ruffled in the aftermath. A soft snicker rang out at what Albus could only assume was his now disheveled appearance.

“Well don’t you look nonplussed? Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it, you just look so adorable this way. Well let’s not waste any more time hmm? You don’t want to be late!!”

Albus almost felt the need to point out that he still had no idea who this voice was or where it was coming from; much less what he was going to be late for or why he wouldn’t want to miss it. However his curiosity was forced to be put on hold by the slight movement beneath his feet.

The table had been taken over by the slightest wobble. It was a minor thing, just a slight buzz that most would not have noticed. But Albus Dumbledore isn’t just anybody. Determined to learn more Albus peered down at the table for a closer look. It seemed as if the table he was on was straining itself in a way. Very similar to the clock, Albus noted. Reaching down he laid the barest touch against its surface and received a small trembling sensation in reply. Looking around Albus noticed that all the furniture seemed to be in a similar position. Tight and tense as if just waiting to burst open and spout confetti everywhere. 

Pushing his senses, Albus continued to survey the room. It really did look quite similar to his old common room at Hogwarts, from the painting used to cover the small hole in the wall, right down to the old dart board located in the back corner. Why, it seemed just yesterday that…

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. 2:59 to 3:00

Right the clock. A daunting thing really. And was it just him or was this table really shaking now? In fact it seemed everything was shaking. 

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. 3:0- DING!

A terrible ringing filled the air that sounded like a mix of a song and a scream. A horrible melody played in a maiden's final hours, vibrating off of every surface in the room. The sound was loud enough to knock Albus off his feet and send his hands flying to his ears. It was invasive. It was painful. It was screeching. It was… It was…. It was...

Albus felt himself being rolled around and bared through the pain enough to risk a quick glance at the source of the sound. Two large hands greeted his brave glare, sprouting from the clock's sides. They were made of the same material as the clock itself and if Albus strained enough he could almost see the little pricks and tears of time wearing down the wood. They hung suspended in the air twisting and stretching as if trying to get used to being there. Viciously they shook along with the rest of the objects including the very table Albus now laid on. 

Another wave of agony washed over him as the noise in the room increased and this time he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut and focus on lemon tarts to keep himself from getting sick. It seemed like ages he sat like this, body coiled tight, eyes screwed shut and mouth trembling with the effort to hold back his bile before the sound finally stopped. 

Hesitating if only slightly, Albus swallowed and risked a quick peek with his left eye. He didn’t know what he was expecting really, or if he was expecting anything at all but it certainly was not this. Everything looked the same. The furniture once again stood tall and still with a certain pressure in their posture. Though it seemed a bit different from last time, everything was the exact same. 

“Why hello! It seems we can finally meet properly. Forgive my horrid manners before but I was unable to speak face to face to you before this time. I hope you can pardon my rudeness and not let it stain your impression of me.”

No, there was something different Albus supposed. Such as the fact that the face of the clock had popped straight open. Or the black abyss that poured out of it’s open container, it’s insides twirling and twisting in a never ending (for as long as Albus had been staring at it) sorrowful melody. Or the two eyes staring out at him from the darkness, bulging and red as if they were not used to being open. Possibly even the large wooden arms that continuously reached for him and pulled back as if wanting desperately to touch him and at the same adhering to the dire need to hold back. Yes something was not quite right. 

Albus opened his mouth in question but the voice beat him to it. The voice Albus could now see was coming from the clock.

“I am The Clock”, the clock said informing Albus of how it was indeed a clock. A clock dripping black goo all over the admittedly very nice floor. Clock, clock, clock, clock, clock. Tik Tok.

“Albus?”, The Clock questioned, its hands pausing in their cycle of pulling back. Albus couldn’t hold back a chuckle. It was almost as if the sir was worried for him. 

“Oh good you were not responding to me and I thought I’d lost you. It’s much too soon for that. Well nevermind my worries then! It seems you are fine so we shall start the process at once!” 

With that the hands that had been hovering oh so delicately and just out of reach of Albus suddenly grabbed him, yanking him up and shrouding him in a darkness similar to that of which The Clocks eyes peered from. Albus considered escaping but the wood of the hands that held him were just so smooth and gentle that really what danger could he possibly be in? 

The top hand removed itself and Albus was left seated primely in the palm of the other, finally leveled eye to eye with his capturer. He tilted his head in curiosity and gestured slowly to the other pieces of furniture in the room. 

The big yellow eyes (because they were so much bigger up front and oh so yellow) clouded temporarily in confusion before suddenly clearing. 

“Ah yes the other’s. Well of course they have awoken as well and are eagerly watching your arrival. But do not worry, they do not wish to frighten you so they will stay as they are until you leave.”

Albus wasn’t sure if that made him less worried at all but of course the giant clock was to be trusted above all others so he put his doubts aside.

“Are you ready then? I have to make sure to get this right before you leave and as I have said before we are running out of time. You poor thing. Look what they’ve done to you”, The Clock said, reaching out one giant finger to gently pat Albus on the head. Albus wondered how much force it would take to smush him flat. As if hearing his thoughts the hand beneath him trembled slightly before stilling. 

“Well little one, I suppose the first order of business is to make you not so little”. Albus had very little time to ponder how exactly he planned on doing this before the hand was reaching out to a nearby table that Albus could have sworn was not nearly as close before. The Clock must have seen his quizzical expression as it was once again chuckling a warm grandfather like sound. 

“I told you they were awake did I not?” 

Albus supposed he did. 

The hand gently placed him on the table where a large plate (of which it would probably take him half a day to walk around) sat next to an equally large fork. Rested on the plate was a towering strawberry cake. It was clearly fresh from the oven if the slight wisps of warm steam emanating from it was anything to go off on. It’s moist looking flesh and fluffy white cream had Albus’s mouth watering where he stood. Strawberry shortcake with the strawberries picked fresh from the garden. Someone's favorite. 

“Well don’t just stand there, go on and take a bite”, The Clock urged him and Albus could feel the little breezes on his back caused by the push of the gigantic hand. Albus gazed at the edge of the plate hanging above him and then turned back to The Clock. 

“Oh of course, pardon me!”, The Clock stuttered, apparently embarrassed. Albus couldn’t really tell, having only a pair of never blinking eyes to go off of. He supposed it didn’t really matter anymore, as he had been lifted onto the plate and now was face to face with the cake. Once he had completely gained his footing Albus eyed the too-big fork laying not that far away. It would be borderline barbaric to just dig in without any silverware but what else could he do? The fork was much too large for his tiny human hands. Sighing, he turned back to the delectable treat. Oh well. 

Albus dug his hands into the light pretty frosting and lifting the handful to his mouth took his first bite. Oh! Strawberry filling! You can just tell ﻮﻮє๏ɭภɭєєгՇ would love it!

…   
...

_Could you not understand that? Hmm… Let’s try that again._

_ﻮﻮє๏ɭภɭєєгՇ?_

_ﻮﻮє๏ɭภɭєєгՇ???_

_Oh no. Oh no! Oh Albus whatever have they done to you?_

…  
…

Albus dug his hands into the light pretty frosting and lifting the handful to his mouth took his first bite. Oh! Strawberry filling! How yummy! Albus continued to bite into the chunk of cake in his hand, licking the frosting from his fingers and then greedily searching for more filling on his lips. Just as he was reaching for more however he felt the table below shake in warning, forcing him to step away lest he end up in the scrumptious treat. 

Before he had time to comment a large wooden hand had grabbed him once again, this time depositing him quickly on to the floor. Albus had no time to ponder what the rush was as his surroundings had once again begun to change. This time everything was shrinking, the walls getting closer, the floor getting farther...the world wasn’t shrinking--he was growing!

Up, up, up he grew until he was just about a head smaller than The Clock. 

“Oh ho! A tall young man aren’t you? Yes good good. Come here so I may have a better look at you”, The Clock said, waving his hands eagerly.

Albus moved closer and felt the wooden hands gently caress his cheeks. So gentle and no more as big. No more could they end his life with the slightest misstep. 

“Yes just as I expected...Listen Albus we do not have enough time so you will have to pay very close attention. There has been a terrible tragedy….”

Yellow iris’. Albus had never seen anyone with eyes of yellow before but he supposed this wasn’t really a person was it?

“There is only so much that I can do but I promise to help the best that I can. This is your starting place Albus and it’s only going to get harder from here.”

No this was not a person. This was a clock. A clock speaking to him with an urgency Albus had rarely seen before. 

“What they have taken from you is unacceptable but this is your chance to get it back. I wasn’t able to save much but at the very least I can give you this starting piece. May it aid you in your journey”.

Journey? Taken from him? What was this clock speaking of? Why did he sound so sad for Albus? Had something happened?

“Ahh good! It’s already starting, you've gotten your questions back! I was afraid I was going to be no help after all.”

Albus’ questions? What did that mean? What was going on? Where was he? How did he get here? 

“I wish I could give you more but alas the rest is still being withheld. It’s up to you now my dear boy. I hope with all my might you are able to find the rest of your soul”

Soul? Albus could have sworn he saw those strained yellow eyes tear up a little, before the room began to spin. 

“Good luck Albus. Good luck.” 

The pounding headache was back and once more Albus was finding it to be a struggle to even open his eyes. He stumbled to his knees, his consciousness slipping further from him by the second. A single word left his lips and then he was gone. 

“Wait”, what starting piece?

> _It was a blue day. Not pink. Not purple. Blue._
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore stood next to his window staring at the sky. The blue blue sky. Outside a goat moseys it’s way towards the barn, a redheaded boy following behind with the utmost worry and care. The goat was white. The boy was red. The sky was blue blue blue._
> 
> _Albus sighed, renewing his focus on the soft grass flowing in the wind. At least it looked soft. Albus wouldn’t really know. It’s been so long since he’d been outside. So long since he’d stuck his fingers deep in the earth and caressed the soft dark treasure beneath. So long since he’d felt the strength of the breeze as it whispered to him it’s secrets and threatened to off him for knowing. No it had been too long. Far too long._
> 
> _“Albus?”, a soft voice cried and Albus knew his time at the window was done. He silently said goodbye to imelda the goat and went on to start his duties of the day._

**Author's Note:**

> sooo..... as the prologue this chapter is a bit slow but I promise things are going to pick up and then they just aren't going to stop. Feel free to drop the story if it get's too much, I won't mind. Take care of yourselves. 
> 
> As always please comment if you loved or even hated this story and leave as many kudos as possible they are my blood and bone.


End file.
